


【礼尊】探病

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】探病

从来没想过在医院还能巧遇。架不住草薙的唠叨来医院定期检查身体的周防尊在听了医生一通关于年纪轻轻要爱惜身体该戒烟的时候就不要犹豫的训斥后看到了站在前台手里抱着花束的淡岛世理。  
“啊……赤之王……”淡岛有些尴尬收紧了怀里的兰花。  
“嗯……”周防只是点了点头，看样子是来探病的，有什么人住院了吗？  
Scepter4的副室长正犹豫着要不要说出来，就在周防打算回家睡觉差一步就要迈出医院大门的时候有些急切地喊了出来：“室长他住院了……”  
准备离去的人身形顿了顿，转过身来问淡岛：“生病？”  
“是被人袭击了，眼睛受了伤。”  
被人袭击？那个宗像礼司？周防尊觉得事情有意思起来了迈着步子走到淡岛面前微微低下身：“他在哪个病房？”  
安静的单人病房里宗像礼司眼睛上裹缠着厚厚的纱布坐在床头听着窗外的鸟叫声。病房的门被“吱呀”一声推开了，宗像转过头对着门口露出温和的笑容：“淡岛君？”  
对方没有回答，来人的脚步声并不是高跟鞋磕碰地板的清脆响声，宗像疑惑了起来：“是伏见君吗？”  
没有听到回应，塑料包装纸摩擦的声音有些响，瓷瓶底与桌面相互接触发出的声音和物体掉入垃圾桶的声音传来，是把花瓶里的花换掉了吗？  
只是听得到声音看不见人心里有一丝不安，尽管自己受伤住院的事只有淡岛和伏见两人知道，不过任何事也不是绝对的。  
周防尊推开门就看到了朝门口摆出一张蠢脸的宗像，接连猜错人让他更觉得愉悦，很想欺负他呢。宗像的佩刀就放在一旁，掣起刀出鞘，刀身轻微震动在空气中发出细微的动静，冰凉的刀刃抵在喉咙处。  
此时宗像才察觉出杀气，不如说对方隐藏的太好，仅仅是在刀刃接触到自己皮肤时才感觉到不妙，若是对方有意，恐怕已经身首异处。  
尝试着抬手去触摸刀身，指尖触碰到冰凉的冷兵器的瞬间感受到了如同烈焰一般的气势，勾唇轻笑一声：“阁下莫不是来杀我的？”  
啧，被认出来就没意思了。周防收起刀重新收入鞘中放在桌子上。  
“我是来挖苦你的。”  
宗像貌似有些惊讶：“我以为你丝毫不想跟我扯上关系呢。”  
“那是你。”  
宗像这两天住院有些闷，没想到周防突然来访，话不由得多了起来，尽管平时就十分健谈：“你是从淡岛君那里听说的还是伏见君那里？花也是他们买的吧，你从他们手里抢来的吗你这无礼之人。”  
“不想要我就拿去扔掉。”  
“那可是我的下属送给我的，怎样处置似乎轮不到你来担心吧。”  
“那就别抱怨那么多废话。”周防转身拉开门。“花送到了。”  
宗像听到门的声响语气有些急切：“你要走了吗？”  
“你那张蠢脸我看够了。”  
“周……”宗像伸出手却又意识到自己眼前一片漆黑什么都看不见，想抓也抓不到，手臂伸向的尽头只有门扉关上的声音，这扇门将他隔绝了起来。  
只不过是失去视力竟会让他如此无措，走廊里医生护士来往的脚步声在脑中无限放大。看来周防尊已经走远了。  
这个人真是莫名其妙，摸索着摸到床边桌子上的花瓶拿过来轻轻嗅了嗅，清幽的花香让他觉得身心都放松了许多，只是这个味道是玫瑰吧？淡岛君或者伏见君之前都是买兰花，怎么这次买了玫瑰？  
花茎修剪地很干净，宗像眼睛看不见只能用手去充当双眼，摸起来并不会扎手也没有一点刺。像是意识到了什么叹息一声。  
没想到那个周防也会关心人啊，只是哪有送病人玫瑰花的啊。  
无奈地笑了笑把花瓶放回原处。这还是周防尊第一次送他东西呢。

fin.


End file.
